1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ice-cream machine, particulary suitable for a domestic use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ice-cream machines for a domestic use produced until now are of the type comprising its own refrigerating system and of the type adopted for being placed into a refrigerator freezer for the necessary cooling ice-cream mixture.
The ice-cream machines of the first type are very cumbersome and heavy and for this reason it can be difficult to house them, especially in the modern houses where available space is very reduced. Moreover, these first type of machines are very expensive and since they are generally used at random, the buyer often considers them an unjustified expense.
The ice-cream machines of the second type are not as heavy and cumbersome as the first type machines, but generally people do not have a freezer sufficiently large to contain them, or they are compelled to empty their freezer to place the ice-cream machine therein. Moreover, when the ice-cream machines are placed into the freezer, they require a lot of time to make the ice-cream, since the thermal exchange between the cream mixture and the freezer is very low.